A Change of Desires
by PinkeyPromise
Summary: Edward decides that it's time to put some spice back into his marriage. What does he do? He writes Bella a story.


Authors Note: I'll be the first to admit, I had some help with this one. He knows who he is.

Summary: Edward decides that it's time to put some spice back into his marriage. What does he do? He writes Bella a story.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Change of Desires<strong>_

It had been a long day at work and all Bella wished for when she got home was to take a nice hot shower and change into something comfortable before going to find Edward and have some dinner.

Arriving home and parking her car in its normal place in the driveway, noting Edward's car was not there, she went in the front door and deposited her purse and keys on the kitchen table as she always did. Checking to make sure the door was locked, she headed up the stairs to the master bedroom.

Shucking her jacket and leaving it on the chair by the door, she soon lost her blouse and skirt before heading over to the bed. Reaching it, she almost missed the envelope with her name neatly scrawled in Edward's script like handwriting. Opening it, she found two folded pieces of paper and a smaller once tucked behind them. She took out the two bigger pieces and began to read, feeling a rush of desire as she did.

_My Temptation, _

_ Want to know my fantasy today? Stupid question. Of course you do. I want us alone, and for some reason, I'm craving you in a car right now. I want to kiss you, passionately and deeply like I've been needing. I want that fire of burning lust to get higher and hotter. _

_ We're making out as our hands roam over each other. I kiss your neck once just to tease you. I know you want more, so I decide to oblige you. I slowly remove your shirt and my lips immediately press upon your chest. I kiss around very slowly, and I run my hands beneath your skirt as you lay beneath me. _

_ Softly, I ask you, "Do you want more baby? Do you want me now?" as I kiss and nibble on your ear, still rubbing your legs. You're almost speechless and simply shake your head yes. I smile slightly and you finally mumble a yes, and you run your hands under my shirt and pull it off. _

_ It seems to take all your power just to say, "Yes. Please, now." I kiss your neck as my hands slide beneath your back and I unhook and remove your bra. You push my head down a bit gently even though that's where I was going anyway. I begin kissing your breast as you inhale sharply and you scratch down my back and dig into my skin. _

_ Your hands go down my bare back to my belt which you promptly remove. You pull me back up so our lips meet after deciding to do a little teasing of your own. You tilt my head back and kiss down my neck to my ear and pull the lobe gently with your teeth, making me shake. You stop and kiss to my shoulder and all around my upper chest and shoulders. _

_ Eventually you make it back to my ear. The second your lips close on it I tense up and thrust forward a bit. I start to move, but realize I like out lower bodies together. I like being able to feel you against me, as do you. I start grinding against you with your legs spread around me, your skirt flipped back toward your stomach. _

_ You can tell just how turned on I am and I know you like how my dick feels pressed up against you. The body heat is intense and I love that feeling. You push me back a bit off you and unbutton my pants. We kiss as you help me slide out of them and then you start to pleasure me with your hand as we continue to make out._

_ My hands slide down your body and up your skirt. Soon your skirt is removed and I press against you. You start to pull off your panties but I stop you. "Allow me. I want to." I say. You nod your head and my hands trail to your waist. I gently pull them off down your legs and over your ankles. Once they're off, you pull me close to you in a sudden surge of want and need as you tease my ear more. _

_ As I try to move you stop me. You wrap yourself around me tightly and try your hardest to tease me and succeed. You kiss my neck repeatedly with varying speeds and pressures. Your nails trace down my spine and you kiss and suck on my ear as you use that leverage to grind against me. I wrap my hands around your back and scratch down, just the way you like. This only encourages you more. _

_ You let me go and pull off my boxers saying, "Now. Take me. I'm yours." I don't say anything but place my hands on your shoulders and push you back down into the seat farther as we kiss. Our kisses get longer and more hurried as you spread your legs and guide me into you, finally. _

_ You gasp slightly and your nails hit my skin in reflex as you feel the pressure between your waist and knees as I press into you. I start slowly and see how your eyes close and sounds infiltrate the air around us. As my speed increases, so does the intensity of nails and sweet moans of pleasure. The strength in the way you give yourself to me is just indescribable. _

_ The heat inside the car is intense but you don't seem to mind. Our lips meet and our sound are stifled for a bit. I kiss down to your neck as my thrusts slow so that I may kiss as I wish on you. "No don't slow down, baby please don't stop." You all but beg as you sigh greatly. I gladly oblige your wishes without question. _

_ I immediately increase my speed and you react as soon as I do. Your nails dig deep into my skin and your moan is on the verge of a scream. I continue to go faster and harder just to get your reactions again and am rewarded as you tighten around me and moan louder. You seem to be in complete bliss and a physical paradise. _

_ I can begin to feel you tense up as you grab my hair with one hand and scratch my skin with the other. You pull hard and begin to scream as you reach the height of pleasure and climax. You call my name which just makes me fuck you even harder. Once you start to calm down I slow my pace and trail kisses down your neck and ear before reaching your shoulder. _

_ Neither of us is satisfied and after that you want more. "Again, please." Things start back up, but with more passion and the feelings are stronger and more intense. You're even more comfortable than before, and I can easily see that. You're addicted to this pleasure, the way it feels to have me inside you. _

_ You decide to take control of our situation. You shift your weight to gain enough leverage to flip over in the seat. A slight smile crosses your lips before I plant a kiss upon them. You tease me desperately with every possible way. Your mouth's trailing over my skin, your fingers caressing me, and your body is rubbing and grinding against me. _

_ I'm beginning to beg you for more. I want that pleasure back. You get your fill of teasing me and can't wait any longer for it. You begin to indulge my wishes for the pleasure I desire. My nails scratch down your back as you continue to satisfy me. _

_ As you go faster, my breathing becomes altered even more. My eyes are nearly in the back of my head as you kiss my neck and ears without stopping. I've never felt as great as I do in that moment. You're on top of me and the sight of you using my body for your own pleasure is intoxicating and I want to stay in this moment forever. The sweet, animal like sounds you're making only increase the experience and are like music to my ears. _

_ The pleasures and sensations you are causing throughout my body are unrelenting and have such a strong effect on me. I shudder and my eyes open wide as our bodies tense up. _

_ "I'm going to come." You say with almost bated breath. "Come with me baby. I want to have you come inside me." I nod my head in response and my head is then thrown back as a large moan escapes from my lips. Your body begins to shake violently and you scream as your nails rake my shoulders. My nails enter your back and you fuck me even faster. Our sounds reach such a high volume and each other's names roll from our tongues in the height of our pleasure. Your movements finally slow as we start to calm down from the experience. _

_ Eventually we stop and you slide off my dick. Our fluid and cum are all over each other's thighs and we kiss passionately still gasping for breath. As we calm down, things slow and we are finally able to think again. I pull you against me in an embrace and kiss you once more as I run my hands over your body and through your hair..._

Bella's earlier wishes of wanting a shower and to change into something comfortable were long gone. Now all she wanted was her husband and to feel him against her, inside of her, as he brought forth pleasure in ways only he knew how.

Reaching into the envelope again, she drew out the smaller piece of paper. Unfolding it she saw the words that had her rushing to do as they instructed.

**_Meet me outside wearing your red skirt with your black bra and nothing underneath. __Now. __Don't keep me waiting, Bella. __You know I do not like to wait._**

* * *

><p>Please read and review!<p> 


End file.
